Blanc/Ultra Dimension/Gameplay
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Despite taking place in an alternate dimension, Blanc is still a playable character. This incarnation of her is built like a tank, having high VIT, MEN, and HP. Her passive abilities also increase both physical and magical defense as well, giving her much more longevity in battle. Secondly, her SP skills include skills that increase either physical or magical defense of the chosen target and those around them, enabling the team as a whole to survive longer. But be warned, the team must huddle together in order for everyone to get the defense buff(s), during this time the group would be susceptible to AoE attacks but the reward is well worth it to survive tedious boss battles. Blanc's other stats fall short compared to her defensive prowess. Her physical strength is high enough to deal respectable damage, but her magical attacks suffer. Her agility and move stats are low compared to the fighters designed to deal damage. Her TEC and LUK are fine enough. Her MOV stat is below average, which is a problem when moving around the battle field but doesn't really matter in the end. Blanc's combos are pretty standard. Rush moves do a lot hits, Power is strong, and Break excels at removing the guard gauge. However, a lot of Blanc's moves that lower the guard gauge, making her good for that, but often moves with a high number of hits only come from Rush moves to balance it out. Also, Blanc tends to have moves with an Ice affinity, which can be good or bad depending on the enemy. One of Blanc's SP skills is Andis Support, which gives both physical attack and defense to one person. Blanc has 4 offensive SP skills, 2 physical, 1 magic, and 1 Ice physical. The physical moves deal a good amount of damage, but the magic move is more situational. However, Blanc's top two moves both deal damage in a single hit, meaning they'll reach the damage limit fairly quickly in the game, requiring some way to break the damage limit to be of any use. One way to get around this is just to use the weaker physical skill or the magical one since they won't reach the damage limit due to their number of hits. Blanc gets a fair amount of coupling skills with Neptune, Rom, and Ram. She, Rom, and Ram get the only level 3 EXE Drive Formation Skill, dealing a great amount of Ice damage. Actually, the Lowee CPU's are the only ones who get a formation skill outside of Neptune and the amazing level 4 EXE skills. Do note however, the skill is physical based, which doesn't resonate well since Rom and Ram are mage archetypes and have weak physical stats by nature. As a partner, Blanc's key trait is an increase in earned EXP, making leveling a breeze but becomes useless in actual fighting and once the level cap is hit, making other partners better for tough bosses or colosseum fights. Support skills are standard in that they do high guard damage but not much real damage. It doesn't help that it's based on Blanc's magic, but it is Ice elemental so it has some use beyond guard breaks. Overall, Blanc's a good character depending on the situation. She's not going to be able to wipe out monsters in a single combo, but she is a great member against bosses due to high defenses and support. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Blanc, like all the other CPUs have gotten a lot more powerful in this game due to combining SP gauge and EXE gauge. Blanc's weapons give her narrow to left/right range attacks. She can't hit multiple enemies as effectively as the other CPUs. However, if the player is willing to, a lot of Blanc's weapons can be found in hidden item boxes at dungeons, before they are available on shops. This means Blanc can hit a lot harder than most members if a player is willing to long around item boxes. Blanc, despite all her seemingly weak attacks and inability to kill, has a powerful saving grace. Her Hard Break, despite using 32MB to unlock is the only AoE EXE Drive Skill that causes moderate turn delay. In all scenarios, Blanc buys the party more time. Additionally, Hard Break is better at guard breaking than Neptune Break or Uni's NGP which is good for bosses. With the combination of SP gauge and EXE gauge, she can spam this skill easily with the drill chip. Blanc has access to Satellabute initially when recruited, which is a rush combo skill that hits 8 times. Her ability to regain SP is at the very top with the likes of Vert and Uni. With Satellabute costing 37AP, which is lower than all other 8 hit rush combo skills, she has the option of adding strong power combos and break combos. Her Combo game is very versatile. A good Combo skill game is further helped with Combo Link allowing her to transition from lots of hits to lots of damage. Blanc is the most durable CPU meaning she makes a great leader as a wall who can take a lot of punishment before falling. This means she can revive party members with items and be the anchor which keeps the party against tough enemies. Overall, Blanc is an easy to overlook character. Category:Blanc Category:Gameplay